Rocky Bridges
Rocky Bridges is the fourth episode of the first season. Plot Rheneas and Skarloey work on the most beautiful line on the Island of Sodor. They love to puff through the forests, and over the rivers, an old bridge crosses one of the rivers, some of its beams were rotten, and been damaged by a storm. Skarloey chuffed happily along, he didn't see the broken rail until it was too late. He dangled dangerously above the water "Help!". But Rheneas soon pulled him to safety. A few days later, the Fat Controller came to the sheds "The old bridge has bin mended, the worker's trucks have been left there, Skarloey, I need you to collect them." "Yes sir." chuffed Skarloey, but he didn't want to go on the bridge again. When Skarloey arrived, he saw the trucks on the other side, he started to cross, but stopped. He looked down into the rushing water, Skarloey was scared. He remembered what had happened before "Come on, Skarloey!" called his driver "The bridge is safe now." But Skarloey wouldn't cross the bridge. And he and his driver went home instead. "We'll pick up the trucks." said Rheneas' driver. "But if you don't cross the bridge soon..." said Rheneas, "The Fat Controller will be cross.". Now Rheneas had to take Skarloey's loads as well as his own. Each morning, he collected the trucks, puffing across the bridge with his heavy load. Finally, the Fat Controller came to see Skarloey "If you won't cross the old bridge, you must stay here and shunt trucks! I can't have engines who won't do as they're told!" "Sorry, sir." said Skarloey sadly. The next morning, Rheneas took Skarloey's heavy trucks as usual. Then he puffed and heaved through the countryside towards the bridge. He puffed so hard, that he ran out of water "Bother!". The yard manager spread the news "Rheneas has broken down." "We must go and help him." he said bravely. They set off immediately. Skarloey was scared, but determined. He rolled slowly up to the edge. The bridge creaked loudly, the river seemed deeper than ever "I must rescue my friend." whispered Skarloey, he chuffed slowly onto the bridge, the bridge groaned has he rolled forward, but Skarloey puffed on. Finally, his driver coupled up, and pulled Rheneas to safety. "Thank you." said Rheneas "You were very brave to help me.". Skarloey is no longer afraid of the old wooden bridge and loves his journeys more than ever. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * The Fat Controller * Duncan (cameo) Locations * Rheneas Viaduct * Sodor Castle * Skarloey Bridge * Trestle Bridge * Valley View * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds Home Media Releases * Pull Together! * The Complete First Series Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** The first appearance of the Skarloey Railway, as well as its engines, rolling stock and locations. ** The first episode not to feature any standard gauge engines. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes